


In the Bookstore

by StaciNadia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstores, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Fanart for "The Work Schedule".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Work Schedule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333760) by [theopalauthority](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopalauthority/pseuds/theopalauthority). 



> Please read the fic this was inspired by!
> 
> This is from a scene early on in the fanfic! This is before Rukia meets Ichigo, but as it's an IchiRuki fanfic and an IchiRuki Big Bang, I still tagged it as IchiRuki and pre-relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
